


午夜

by SugarFreeCroissants



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarFreeCroissants/pseuds/SugarFreeCroissants
Summary: “站稳。”他说。他的小鸟为此哽咽了一下，腿紧紧的夹着圣人的大腿，腿根都在因为快感打颤。
Relationships: 14O, Osiris/Saint-14 (Destiny)
Kudos: 11





	午夜

Saint-14/Osiris

时间线是年四

——

圣人把他冰凉的手指攥进自己手心的时候奥西里斯难免有点说不出口，但是他还是说了。他将脑袋靠在圣人的肩膀处，抓着他的两根手指就往自己已经湿透的腿根那儿摸，他的嘴唇因为紧张和莫名其妙的情绪弄的有点哆嗦。“快点，快点。”他催促着。圣人一开始有点惊讶，但是很快他就反应过来是怎么一回事了。他没吭声，松开攥着奥西里斯手指的手，用一只手搂着他的小鸟，另一只手被奥西里斯带着摸上潮湿的布料，他撩开术士的袍子，将他的裤子脱到大腿，两根手指摸上湿乎乎的阴唇，分开两瓣肉顶进柔软的阴道，指腹摁上因为兴奋肿起来的阴蒂。

奥西里斯控制不住的挺腰，又被圣人捏着胯骨分开一段距离。Saint-14低下头来贴着他的小鸟的耳朵低声说，还有些人没离开这边，他们等会可能会经过。奥西里斯为此控制不住的喘息，他不想被谁看出来端倪，但事实就是他现在紧紧的夹着圣人的一条大腿，逼里吸着两根手指，上半身被对方支撑着才没滑下去。

圣人调整了一下两人的位置，让自己的后背对着可能会有人经过的走廊，抱着奥西里斯往上提了提，然后EXO将硬得发痛的模组顶进人类柔软的逼里。“站稳。”他说。他的小鸟为此哽咽了一下，腿紧紧的夹着圣人的大腿，腿根都在因为快感打颤。那根模组进来的有点困难，圣人便腾出一只手来揉弄被他已经玩的红肿的阴蒂，让对方放松，又往深处顶，直到他的小鸟将那根模组完全吃了进去。

“Saint…”奥西里斯抱着他的脖子呢喃着，术士的眼睛全是泪水，圣人便侧过头去吻他的眼皮，他吻得很用力，把那些泪水都吻掉了。然后他去咬术士的嘴唇，逮住对方的舌头吸吮，把术士吻得湿漉漉的，奥西里斯想说的话都被吻的断断续续，松开嘴唇的时候还在大口的喘息。圣人温柔的看着他的小鸟，伸手将对方的头盔亲自脱下，小心翼翼的放在一边的桌子上，然后托着他的后背将他的小鸟整个儿抱起来。

奥西里斯赶紧夹紧腿，借着重力那根鸡巴操的很深，顶在了人类的子宫口上，术士控制不住的仰起头，身体弯成了一张弓，咬着那根鸡巴直接高潮了。人类浑身都在颤抖，滚烫的皮肤表面都是分泌的汗水。圣人没有像以往体贴的等他的高潮结束，他分开术士的臀部用力地操进去，囊袋都撞击在阴道口，不停地摩擦术士敏感的宫口，将高潮的时间无限地延长。奥西里斯难受的哽咽，阴道还是死死的咬着圣人的鸡巴。

泰坦抓住他两条胳膊让他抱着自己，将奥西里斯平放在桌子上，双手捏着他的膝盖将对方身体完全打开，压着体型瘦弱的术士猛烈的干他。奥西里斯将脸贴在圣人的耳边，快要呼吸不过来一样喘着粗气，双手胡乱的抓圣人的后背，哽咽着说不要射在里边，会怀孕的。圣人将模组顶在人类的子宫口上，咬着术士的耳朵喘着气说没关系，真的怀上了就生下来吧。 奥西里斯为此绷直了身体，阴道里流出好多水来，又被圣人都操了进去堵了个严实。术士几乎没有力气抵抗，他被泰坦一手托着腰挨他鸡巴的操，没有任何退缩的余地。直到他的嗓子都哑了，尖叫着第二次高潮，术士打着颤夹紧了腿，又被圣人强行掰开，那根模组又狠狠的撞了几下他已经被干的麻木的宫口，才抵着那儿射出来。

泰坦一松开手，他就脱了力一样瘫软在桌子上。奥西里斯大开着腿，腿根都是黏腻的液体，脚后跟还挂在圣人的后背，身上穿的袍子和围巾乱成一团。而他的圣人毫不介意这些，俯下身来紧紧拥抱他的小鸟，直到对方缩在他的怀里的呼吸逐渐平静下来。他想说点什么，低下头去寻找奥西里斯的眼睛的时候才发现对方已经睡着了。


End file.
